I need you now
by HAtreehouse
Summary: Instant attraction and sexual charged air sends two stangers on the ride of their lives---with each other. Edward and Bella make clothes fly, walls crumble, and you will never look at a pogo stick the same again. This is a O/S for The Public Loving Cont


**Title: I Need You Now**

**Your pen name: HAtreehouse**

**Characters: Edward and Bella **

**Summary: This is an entry for the Public Loving contest. Edward and Bella meet at a writer's conference in Chicago. Their connection to each other is instant and sparks fly along with their clothes. The walls of the hotel will never be the same. **

**A/N: I want to say a big Thank You to TrixieTraci for your encouragement and hilariously funny comments without you I would have never finished. Other thanks go to TrixieTraci and Robmmm for their awesome beta skills in fixing my mess of a story. Wow commas really do make a difference. To my friend who makes me see red-you know who you are, and to Hippiestarr, Mana_liz, LZTZ. I love all you Girls! *Big HUGS***

**Now I present to you my first attempt of a FIC-O/S. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

I was minding my own business looking over the itinerary which laid out the topic that would be discussed in today's lecture when the double doors open. For whatever reason, I looked up to see who had walked in. As soon as I saw her 5'6" stunning form grace the main conference room, I knew I was done for; I would never be the same. I knew I had to have her.

I watched as she made her way across the room, laughing and talking to the blonde girl with her. Her voice was mesmerizing; my ears stored the sweet, innocent, delicate sound of it to memory. I had always preferred blondes, but that changed the minute I laid my eyes on her.

She had the darkest brown hair and the way it flowed down her back in loose waves made me want to run my hands through it, fisting it between my fingers. When she passed my table, her steps faltered and her bright green eyes met mine, and I swear to fuck something passed between us that almost bolted me out of my seat. It was all I could do to not yank her out of that room and have my way with her in the hallway. She must have felt it as well because her beautiful pale skin blushed deeply and damn it to hell if she didn't bite down on her bottom lip as she peered through her long lashes at me. That look alone caused my already hard cock to twitch. I ran my hands through my hair to keep from reaching out and grabbing her.

She took her seat at the table directly behind me, her chair turned so it was facing the stage and my back. The charge in the air, or tension-- whatever it was—was thick. I could feel it bouncing between us.

Once the lecture started it was all I could do to sit there. Every time she shifted I knew it, every time she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, her scent filled me. Sweet Hell, she smelled so good, like fresh flowers on a cool, sunny day.

After about an hour, I'd had all I could stand. My dick was aching and my nerves were shot, so very quietly, but as quickly as possible, I left the conference area. It was all I could do not to bust through the double doors to free myself from her intoxicating presence.

Once I was out in the hallway, I made my way out the front doors of the building for a much needed breath of fresh air. The warm July breeze was refreshing and helped clear my head. I sat down on the large brick steps in front of the building and buried my face in my hands. As soon as my eyes closed I could see her walking into the room all over again in her dark green ¾ length sleeve wrap dress that hugged each curve of her slender body perfectly. The dress hit just above the knee to show off her sexy long legs and her shoes—dear God—were 3 inch stilettos. At that moment, all I could think was how I wanted those legs wrapped around me tightly. Just the thought made me groan. I knew I was going to have to go to the men's room to take care of my problem before I could go back into the same room with her, or otherwise I would explode.

Getting up, I entered back into the building and headed straight for the bathroom but was stopped in my tracks as the door to the conference room opened and shut quietly.

Fuck Me!

There she stood looking like she needed a proper fucking and I knew I was the man to give it to her.

Her green, lust-filled eyes met mine and because she only stood five feet from me, when her breathing picked up, I heard it. I smirked at her and she licked her lips as I stalked toward her, completely forgetting the bathroom stop. I stopped inches from her, towering over her with my 6'5" body. The charge between us was alive and pulled us closer with each breath. She peered up at me with the sexiest look as she trailed her fingertips over my chest and down to the waist band of my pants where she hooked her fingers. Her fingers on my body sent a sensation straight to my crotch.

Without any verbal introduction whatsoever, my hands cupped her face as I crashed my lips into hers. She groaned loudly into my mouth as she parted her lips, allowing our tongues to meet.

Fuck she tasted as good as she smelled; I wanted nothing more than to devour her right there. Her hands moved from my waist to my hair and she fisted it hard as I slid my hands to her waist, lifting her up my body—our lips never parted and our tongues continued their lustful dance. Her long legs wrapped around my waist just as I had longed for and I felt her hot, wet pussy through her panties. She was as horny and full of want as I was. I didn't care that there was a room full of people just on the other side of those doors, and probably a lobby full of people just around the corner.

She broke the kiss and peered into my eyes with desire as she whimpered, "Take me." She leaned back, causing us to stumble into the wall, but also giving me access to the delicate skin of her neck and chest. Those two words were my undoing. With her body pressed tightly against the wall, I slid my hands up the back of her thighs to where they met her bare ass. I growled "fuck" as I gripped her perfect ass in my hands. "Please," she moaned, grinding her wet center into my erection, causing another growl to escape my lips. She continued to whimper and press herself against me as I assaulted her with kisses from her jaw line, down her neck, and to her collarbone. Her hands tightened in my hair as she pressed my mouth harder in to the soft flesh of her neck. I pressed her hard against the wall, letting one of my hands ghost upward to her wet pussy. She pulled my head back away from her neck, causing a popping sound when my mouth left it.

Our lips met with intensity as I slipped two fingers between her wet folds. "Fuck, Beautiful, you are so wet," I groaned, pumping my fingers in and out of her. Her moans were loud as her hips moved against my fingers and my erection. I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck who heard us; she wanted me to take her and I sure as hell wasn't going to deny her just because there were a few hundred people around.

Her hands left my hair, traveling down my chest until they reached my belt which she quickly undid, along with the button on my pants.

"Eager are you?" I smirked, pulling back to look at her face as my fingers continued to work her pussy.

"Fuck you, no more eager than you are," she panted, rocking her body against mine.

I chuckled darkly. "Very true, beautiful." Her green eyes darkened and her breath hitched.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast—right here against this wall—so everyone can hear you as you scream out in pleasure. If we're lucky, maybe we'll have an audience so they can watch my cock pound your hot pussy." My tone was husky and from the look in her eyes, she knew I meant every word.

Without hesitation, I slipped my cock from the restraints of my pants. Commando was the only way and I was glad she agreed.

I reluctantly removed my juice covered fingers from her pussy, gripping her ass as I lifted her so the head of my cock was at her swollen entrance.

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

"God yes, fuck me now!" she begged as she sucked on my ear.

That was all it took. I dropped her onto my throbbing cock and fucking Hell, she was so hot and tight that I almost blew my load right then and there. She screamed loud as hell and fisted my hair to the point of pain, but that shit only turned me on even more. Just as I was about to lift her again she tightened her legs around me, dug her heels into my ass, and started bouncing on my dick like a pogo stick as her perfect tits bounced in my face.

"Christ Almighty!" I hissed as I met her thrust for thrust. We were going at it liked two caged animals that had been set free. Each time our bodies met, some part of us was knocked loud as fuck against the wall.

"God. I. ugh Love. Oh shit. Your. Ugh. Cock!" She panted as I slowed the pace to hard and slow thrusts.

"Harder...please."

I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. I swear I thought we knocked a hole in the wall, but as soon as I felt her start to clench around my dick that was buried deep inside her, the wall no longer mattered.

"That's it, oh umm, I'm going to…" she moaned.

"Fuck! Look at me now." Her hooded eyes met mine. "Come on my dick and come hard for me, beautiful," I growled, slamming deeply into her again.

Within seconds we both were moaning and panting as we reached the edge and fell over together. I held her snugly to me until our bodies calmed. She had her head buried in my neck as her hands roamed through my hair. That shit felt good; her warm body wrapped around me, my dick still inside her, and her hands in my hair—it was heaven.

She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling, and her smile that lit up the hallway.

"That was amazing," she said, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Yes it was. You are amazing," I replied, nipping her bottom lip. That was by far the best sex I had ever had and I was not ready to let her go.

"We should really…"

"Holy shit, what are you doing? Or should I say, _whom_ are you doing? You better be glad I volunteered to come see what all the commotion was out here," a shocked female voice bellowed through the hallway.

Three things went through my mind at that very moment. First was, _Oh fuck, we got caught_, second, _is this beautiful sex angel in my arms okay,_ and third, _Fuck yes! We got caught_! I could only imagine how the sounds carried through the wall and down the hall into the lobby.

My beautiful sex angel pulled back slightly to look over my shoulder. Her face blushed crimson as a smirk formed on her swollen lips.

"For the love of all that's holy Rosalie, it's not like I haven't walked in on you and Emmett before. Frankly I'm glad everyone heard because that was the best wall sex ever and I would gladly do a replay for anyone who missed it! Now get so we can finish," she quipped.

_Holy fuck!_ _Best wall sex ever! Replay!_

My dick was instantly hard as hell again inside her. I couldn't help but rock my hips into her.

"Jesus! The next segment's starting in twenty minutes and everyone's taking a five minute break soon," the female huffed and I heard the door to the conference room close.

Once our visitor was gone she turned those fierce green eyes back to me. I rocked my hips into her again causing her to moan.

"Easy tiger. As much as I would love to stay right here for the rest of the day, I really have to get back in there." She blushed and giggled as she raked her hands through my hair, tugging it gently.

"Well I'd love nothing more than to stay buried inside you forever, but seeing as we have a conference to attend I guess you're right." I thrust gently into her one last time so I could hear her moan, then lifted her off me, setting her feet on the floor. We both whimpered at the loss of contact, feeling empty and cold for some reason.

I held onto to her waist while she rested her hands on my chest until she could stand without wobbling. She looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. After a minute or so of just staring at each other I finally remembered my cock was still out. When she went to straighten her dress, her hand brushed the head which sent an electric current through my body.

Fuck I wanted her again. I knew if we didn't move away from each other soon we would end up on the floor or back up against the wall. I tucked my erection back into my pants, watching as her eyes went to my crotch.

"Does he ever rest?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked up at me through her long lashes.

The thing was, yes he does get rest, but let me assure you that was by my choice. I was a good looking guy—if I used the term that women back home used, I was FuckHot. I chose not to go there, but yes, they loved my unruly, dark bronze hair, green eyes, and my 6'5'' physique. Plus I worked out regularly to maintain my body and my health. There was one thing about me though; I didn't sleep around with random women—not that I couldn't, I just didn't.

I knew I'd just fucked a random woman senseless up against a wall in a hallway... that was a first, and the fact we were in public was another first. There was something about her though; a pull that I could not resist and I knew not having her was never an option.

"Yes he does rest, but it seems that from the first moment I saw you he has been fully awake, and the lip thing you do is like a damn alarm clock for him." I reached up and tapped the end of her nose with my finger playfully.

"I understand, and trust me, I don't normally do what we just did, but I must admit that was mind blowing." She winked and pulled her bottom lip through her teeth again.

I growled and pulled her tightly to me, focusing in on her mouth.

"It was nice to meet you…" she started with a giggle.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," I answered.

"Well Edward, I hope you have a nice stay in Chicago," She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she twisted around just as the conference room doors opened. She stepped into the crowd of people and was gone.

If I had known that it was going to be three damn days before I saw her again, I would not have let her leave so easily. Three days of waking up from dreams filled with my beautiful sex angel. Her sounds, her touch, her body were so vivid and God help me, her scent—I could almost taste her on the tip of my tongue. This morning my cock had had all it could take. In my thirty years I had never woken up covered in my own spunk—and I do mean covered—that shit was everywhere. It took me longer to get ready and in turn, ran me late for my first lecture of the day which happened to be on the other side of the hotel.

Getting dressed quickly, I threw on a pair of dark gray slacks, a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, and my black dress shoes and belt. I really hated dressing like this, much preferring my casual look but knowing they insisted on a more professional dress code.

Within fifteen minutes I was standing in front of the doors that led to the lecture I was attending. I was only three minutes late, but I heard the sounds of someone testing the audio equipment and knew it I was cutting it close. I quietly opened the door, stepping into a charged atmosphere much like the one on the first day I met _Her_. She was in here somewhere, and I quickly scanned the small room not seeing her anywhere. I noticed the only available seat in the crowd of about sixty was dead center in the front row—it was my luck for the day. No one wanted to sit in the front, but it looked like I was going to, along with a few other people. Slipping into the seat, I felt the pulling sensation grow as I glanced through the itinerary and noticed a Ms. Isabella Swan was the speaker. It went on to tell a little about her, she was twenty-six and an English Lit teacher at Fountain Crest High School in Florida.

I looked up at the lady who had approached the podium and begun speaking. Immediately I noticed that she was not twenty-six so this could not have been Ms. Swan. Just as I was about to ask the gentleman beside me, the lady cleared her throat and welcomed Ms. Swan to the platform.

She stepped onto the platform from the side and made her way to the podium. My jaw clenched tightly and I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on it roughly.

Mother fucking Christ!

How the hell was I going to sit through a lecture for two hours with a woman I'd had the best fucking wall sex with three days ago when she was dressed in a fitted, black knee-length pin striped skirt, a white blouse that hugged her breasts and waist just right, and black and white fuck me heels? Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and to complete the torture, she had to add reading glasses to the mix. My mind went straight to _Seductive Librarian_ and where the closest library was.

My cock raged to the point where I had to adjust it and as I did, I looked up to see Ms. Swan's green eyes focused first on me and then on my hand which was on my crotch. Her jaw was slack and she blushed deeply. I cocked my eyebrow at her and adjusted myself again, this time for her viewing pleasure.

I chuckled to myself as I watched her eyes widen briefly before she composed herself and stepped up to the podium. Her sweet voice carried through the small but crowded room and I swore to fuck that for the next two hours all I heard was her moaning and panting and asking me to take her. I hadn't a clue what the lecture was actually about. Fuck, I hoped she wouldn't ask me any questions afterward. If she did, I was up shit creek.

When the session was over, I stayed in my seat as the crowd dispersed, several people chatting with Ms. Swan at the back of the room. I didn't miss the fact that they were all men and that they ogled her perfect body when they thought she wasn't looking. I knew I had no right but I'd seen her first and they couldn't have her. I had waited three damn days to see this beautiful angel again.

Quickly I stood and made my way to the back of the room to where she and the small group of men stood. As I approached, two of the men looked over her shoulder at me and glared when I came up behind her and brushed my chest against her back. A spark passed between us, taking us both by surprise, her body tensed as her breathing hitched. She relaxed and leaned slightly into me for a moment, letting me know that she knew who was behind her. I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her, so I brought my hand to her lower back, massaging it with my fingertips.

The men looked from her to me then back, realizing she wasn't stepping away from me. One of the men asked her a question pertaining to the lecture, but I was not paying attention because the sex angel in front of me chose that moment to release her hair from the bun which in turn allowed her hair, along with her scent, to wash over me. I knew she did it on purpose and thanks to her my cock was straining in my pants.

"So Isabella, do you have any more lectures scheduled today?" I asked, leaning forward and peering down over her shoulder as I moved my hand from her lower back to her perfect ass.

She gasped loudly, startling the men in front of her. I chuckled to myself because they had no clue what was going on. I gave her a minute to compose herself but when she didn't answer me I squeezed her ass. She whipped around to face me and I swore to hell I saw the devil in her eyes as she grabbed my crotch and fucking stroked me through my pants. I wasn't sure if the men could see what she was doing because my eyes were locked on hers—I couldn't look away.

"Mr. Cullen, it just so happens I'm through for the day," she purred, biting down on her bottom lip. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to be going." Her green eyes never wavered from mine as she spoke each word.

This angel was the devil reincarnated because just as I thought she was going to release me and walk off, she moved her hand from my crotch to the waistband of my pants. She gave me a slight tug toward the door then let go and walked off. I stood there mesmerized by the way her body swayed when she walked.

I wanted to wrap myself around her and never let her go; wanted her so badly it hurt. It had been three days since I had seen my angel and from the moment I saw her today my heart started racing—I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again.

Just as she got to the door, she turned and looked over her shoulder and frowned; she thought I wasn't going to follow her out. I should have just stood there, making her wait and wonder, but I couldn't do it. So I smiled and took off toward her faster than necessary, and once I reached her she giggled.

I took her hand and kissed it as we stepped into the hallway. Her skin was soft and warm under my lips, I couldn't resist running the tip of my tongue over her knuckles. Her eyes were on me and her breathing picked up as a blush over took her creamy, delicate skin.

"Beautiful Isabella," I murmured as I brought her hand away from my lips.

"I usually don't like to be called Isabella but for you, and only you, I'll make an exception. It sounds like pure velvet coming off your lips," she whispered.

"Thank you, Isabella. I'm kind of fond of it myself," I said, pulling her to me as I leaned and grazed her ear with my teeth. I loved saying her name, it came out so naturally.

She shivered in my arms and I held her tighter to my chest. Her scent covered me and I inhaled deeply, taking in more of her. My entire body felt like an electric current had taken over.

Isabella shifted in my arms and when she did, her stomach rubbed against my ever growing erection. I couldn't stifle the groan that escaped me. She whimpered, pressing her forehead into my chest. We stood there holding on to each other as if our lives depended on it. I didn't know exactly why but I did know I couldn't let her go. I wanted to melt into her and her into me.

Every few seconds I felt her lips press against my chest and she sighed. I could have stayed just like this forever – I had never in my life felt this connected to someone. We fit perfectly together…this angel had me on fire.

"I want to ask you something, but if you don't want to answer you don't have to," I said as she pulled back to look up at me.

"You can ask me anything, Edward," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you contact me these past three days? You knew my name."

She looked away and focused on the window to our left. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked. Her eyes were still fixed on the window.

"Sure, where ever you want to go, beautiful," I answered, placing my finger under her chin so she would look at me. If she wasn't comfortable with this I didn't want to push her. Her green eyes sparkled but were wary. "You don't have to tell me, it's just that…well umm… this is going to sound…well hell… Isabella, I've missed you."

I'd said it. Having her in my arms made me realize that even though I didn't really know her, I _wanted_ to know her and I wanted to have her close to me.

Isabella sighed and smiled shyly at me. "I missed you too. That alone freaked me out, but that's not the reason I didn't try to find you. Come on, let's walk out to the terrace – it's a really pretty day," she said, stepping back and taking my hand as she led us toward the doors. We found a bench and sat down.

Isabella turned slightly to face me as I rested my arm on the back of the bench. Her hair tickled my hand which made me want to run my fingers through her soft waves. Instead I picked up a strand and began twisting it around my fingers. I could tell by the way she looked from me to her hands that she was nervous.

"The reason I didn't contact you is… God, Edward, I can't believe I wasted three damn days," she grumbled, looking at me with the cutest pout I had ever seen. "My friend who caught us, well she laid into me pretty heavy that night. She told me how irresponsible I was and that she couldn't believe I would do such a thing with a complete stranger. I listened to her and now I wish I hadn't," she sighed as I took her hand in mine. "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I really wanted to; there was something beautiful about you that drew me in the moment I saw you. I tried to ignore it but the longer I sat there behind you the worse it got. Then when you left I got anxious and all I could think was I may never see you again." She blushed as she looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I wish you hadn't waited either but you're here now. We have four days left to get to know each other. I mean, if that's what you'd like." I ran my hand through her hair from her temple to the base of her neck.

"Edward," she smiled, leaning into my hand. "I would love to." Looking into the eyes of this woman, it was as if I could see our souls tangling together.

I knew the next few days were going to be the greatest days of my life thus far. However as of right then, there was still one thing I wanted to know.

"So Isabella, you think I'm beautiful?" I teased, tugging on her hair gently.

Isabella looked directly at me, her face completely serious. "No." She reached over, running her hand through my hair. "I think you are fucking beautiful," she whispered.

Hearing her say that caused an ache in my body that I knew only she could sedate.

Without thinking, I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers softly. "I want you, Isabella... all of you," I whispered as she parted her lips allowing our tongues to meet. She moved to straddle my legs, hiking her skirt up as she settled onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held onto her hips.

"I want you in so many ways, Edward," she said, pulling back and resting her forehead against mine.

" Beautiful, I know what I feel when I'm with you and I don't want to let you go." I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Then don't," she spoke softly. I felt the curves of her breasts as she pressed her chest to mine, her tongue sliding over my lips ever so softly.

"Isabella," I hissed, gripping her bottom as our lips parted and our tongues met.

We kissed passionately; our hands and mouths lustfully explored each other. Sucking, grasping, nipping, and longing for the next touch the other would provide. Her hands tangled and pulled my hair, sending shock waves through me as she ground her hot wetness into me. My hands slipped to her barely covered ass and that was when I realized she had on a thong. God help me, the yearning to bury myself deep inside her was almost unbearable. Grasping her naked ass tightly in my hands, I stood and she wrapped her long legs around my waist.

"Edward," she moaned into my neck as her sweet lips moved from my ear down my neck and back.

"Yes, love?" I asked, walking toward the building.

"You can put me down and we can walk back in," she murmured, biting at the flesh of my neck.

"I could but I'm not going to, actually I'm quite fond of you right where you are," I said, shifting her upward against my body so I could get a better grip on her as I opened the door and stepped back inside the hotel.

Looking around, I saw a few people lingering in the hallway and outside the conference room doors. I quickly made my way past them; Isabella's mouth was still attached to my neck and never faltered. This beautiful angel was going to be the death of me, of that I was sure.

"Yes, I feel that and I'm quite fond of your fondness," she giggled as she brought her green eyes to mine.

"Isabella," I growled as all amusement left her face.

I'd had all I could take; I had to have her now. Waiting until we got to my suite was not an option.

"I need you Edward," she whimpered.

That's all I needed to hear and I stepped into the next door on the right. If this had not been a five star hotel and I hadn't known that the owners were anal about keeping this place up to the highest standards, I would have never brought her into this bathroom. God knows this beautiful angel in my arms deserved more than this. I vowed to myself that in the coming days I would worship her in every way possible, I would cherish every moment I had with her, and then I would set her free, but that was something I couldn't think about yet.

Once we were in the bathroom we wasted no time. By the time I set her down, our clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"How do want it, baby?" I growled, twisting her naked body around to face the mirror. "Like this?" I pressed my hips into her gently. "Do you want me to take you from behind, Beautiful?"

Our eyes locked in the mirror. She moaned loudly with anticipation and pushed back against me. I ran one hand up her smooth skin to her breast where her erect nipple awaited my arrival. Taking it between my finger and thumb, I began rolling and pulling it as I caressed her wet folds before slipping two fingers inside her hot, soaking wet pussy.

"Miss Swan, you are so fucking hot and wet," I groaned, thrusting back up into her.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Please. I need you inside me now," she begged loudly.

"I'm inside you, Love…but is there something else you needed?" I smirked at her, tugging hard on her nipple as I lowered my mouth to her shoulder, grazing it with my teeth.

Something glimmered in her green eyes causing them to darken as she glared at me in the mirror.

"Fuck you, Mr. Cullen," she hissed.

Feeling her pussy start to clench around my fingers. I pumped her harder. Her body quaking in my arms. Watching this take place through the mirror was nothing short of amazing but I had another idea. Breaking our connection only for a second—much to her dismay—I grabbed my shirt, throwing it on the vanity while I turned her around and sat her upon it. I wanted to taste her as she came. I stepped between her knees as I slid two fingers back into her wet heat. She gasped, crashing her mouth into to mine. I worked her pussy hard and in no time she was quivering with waves of ecstasy. I pulled her forward slightly and dropped to my knees, burying my face in her sweetness.

"OH. My. Fuck. Edward," she screamed, fisting my hair hard as she came. She held on to me as I licked and sucked the flowing essence of her.

I thought my cock could not get any harder, but with her hands in my hair, her screaming dirty shit along with my name, all mixed with her sweetness on my tongue had me about to explode. I didn't give her time to recover as I stood up and pressed the head of my cock to her swollen entrance.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. Is this what you wanted?" I purred as I plunged deep inside her.

She was so fucking tight there was no way I was going to last long. Her knees were bent and her feet were resting on the vanity with her hands behind her, propping herself up. She was opened up beautifully for me. I held her hips as I drove in to her repeatedly. With each thrust her breasts bounced easily against her chest.

"Faster. Shit. Edward I'm going to…." she screamed, throwing her head back as her orgasm rocked through her.

Three more thrusts and I was coming harder than ever.

"Shit, Isabella. Fuuuuck," I grunted, shifting her legs so I could pull her to me.

Sweaty and completely spent, we held on to each other until our bodies calmed and our breathing evened out.

"Do you want to come back to my room? We can order room service, take a long bath, and relax," I asked as we both got dressed. _Please say yes._ I didn't want to be away from her. God I sounded like a 16 year old girl but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'd love to, Edward. I can't imagine a better way to spend my evening."

"Wonderful," I said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. What I really wanted to do was jump up and down while doing fist pumps, but I restrained myself.

Unlocking the bathroom door, we stepped out hand in hand only to come face to face with a hallway of about fifteen people who were smiling and smirking at us. I thought for a minute that might start applauding since I had no doubt they had heard every thing.

Sweet Jesus!

I squeezed Isabella's hand and she winked at me. Then we both started laughing as we made our way through our audience. Neither one of us could find it in us to care that fifteen random strangers heard us having raw, passionate sex.

Stepping into the elevator, she snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso. I placed a kiss on the top of her head, taking in the feeling of her pressed to me. Thoughts popped into my head and I literally had to bite my tongue to keep them from escaping. I wanted to tell Isabella exactly how I felt. However, it had only been four days since I first met her and she would probably think I was insane, so I decided to keep them to myself – but that didn't stop me from murmuring them into her hair as I kissed her head again. She gripped me tighter to her, placing feather kisses on my chest. In three days this conference would be over and she would return home, as would I... but for now I would hold on to every single second we had.

* * *

The last three days had been the best days of my life. Isabella and I had spent every moment together. We skipped out on the rest of the conference and hung out at different places around Chicago instead. We went to museums and art galleries, where we found we shared a love for medieval era art. She pulled me into every book story that we passed. I loved watching her eyes light up as she'd sit in the middle of an aisle, thumbing through pages as I propped against the wall watching her, taking her in. She'd bite her bottom lip as she read, and when I'd had all I could take, I'd swept her off the floor and pulled her into a back corner of the store, kissing her unmercifully until we were both gasping for air. She'd smack me and smile saying, "Edward Cullen, behave yourself" before walking away, swaying her hips and tempting me even more.

In the evenings we would play twenty questions, promising to answer each question with the utmost honesty. We had a lot of fun and it was a great way to get to know each other. We asked simple question to begin with – stuff about our favorite movies, music, and hobbies.

I told her I had a new favorite hobby… Her. She blushed fiercely, then pounced on me, telling me to show her how much I enjoyed my new hobby. We spent the rest of that night in bed, slowly and carefully caressing and exploring every inch of each other's bodies. We finally fell asleep, completely spent, as we watched the sunrise. Later that day she surprised me with breakfast in bed, though it was two in the afternoon. I was taken aback; no one had ever done anything like that for me before.

That brought us to where we were now—the day I'd dreaded. If I could have stopped time I would have. I sat on the bed that we'd shared for the last three nights, thinking of the many emotions that had been brought forth and expressed through the giving of our bodies to one another over and over. Isabella and I had talked about so much these past several days, holding nothing back. The one thing that could have changed both of our lives forever was saying how we truly felt about each other. I guessed avoiding that conversation would have made saying goodbye easier, but the thing was, whether the words were spoken or not, I knew this beautiful angel had marked me—she imprinted me with her soul and I would never be the same.

As I watched her finish packing her suitcase, I felt my heart breaking into a million fucking pieces. I watched as she slowly zipped her bag and propped it against the wall. She turned to look at me, her green eyes portrayed the way my heart felt—scared and broken. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her.

We had barely spoken or touched since we left the warm, comfortable confines of the bed this morning. I missed the sound of her voice and the delicate touch of her skin... the silence was fucking killing me. There was so much to say, so much I wanted to tell her, but the words just would not come. Not telling her meant she would walk out that door and I may never see her again. God, how was I going to make it without my beautiful Isabella?

"I'm going to check and see if Rosalie is ready," she said as she turned from me and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

As much as I wanted to go with her—because I was selfish and did not want her out of my sight, wanted to spend every second we had left together—I figured it best to steer clear of Rosalie. I didn't think my manhood could take another round with her.

_Isabella had gone to gather things from her suite since she would be staying with me the remainder of the trip. Her roommate and best friend Rosalie was_ _waiting for her_ _to come back and_ _was not happy, to say the least._ _Isabella said they had_ _a few words but everything was okay. The moment Rosalie burst through my suite door yelling, with a curling iron in_ _one hand and a 4 inch stiletto_ _in_ _the other, I thought I was going to shit. If it hadn't been for Isabella coming out of the bathroom when she did, I'm sure I would have been beaten and stabbed repeatedly by Rosalie. Instead she chucked the stiletto, hitting me directly in my manhood. I never saw it coming because when Isabella stepped out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was about, she was wearing a black lacy bra and cheekies and my mind went blank. Standing there, Isabella was exquisite; her flawless body called to me and that was when I stepped toward her, only to be hit by a very accurate_ _Rosalie. On the floor in the fetal position_ _feeling as if I was going to puke, I was thankful that the 4 inch pointy heel had not severed off my cock. The blonde bitch had better hope I could still give Isabella a beautiful green eyed, dark haired version of herself one day. Before I could react, Isabella's words were flying so fast I could hardly make out what she was saying._

"_We'll discuss this when we get home," Isabella said. _

"_Fine," Rosalie spat as she turned, slamming the door behind her._

_Isabella was at my side as soon as the door shut. She helped me up onto the bed then climbed up beside me, snuggling into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close._

"_I'm sorry Edward, are you okay?" she asked looking up at me._

_I was more than okay now that she was in my arms._

"_Yes love, I'm okay. Please don't apologize; she was just looking out for you," I said, caressing her back._

"_Maybe so but I'm a grown woman, I don't need her acting like a psycho Barbie," she said, stroking my check with her fingertips. "She could have really hurt you with that damn shoe."_

"_Silly girl, I have been hit in the nuts plenty of times; it's just part of being a guy," I chuckled. I wasn't about to tell her that it hurt like hell and I feared that I may not ever be able to give her children, not that Isabella would ever want to bear my children._

"_Still she had no right to act like that. Plus I can't have her injuring your manhood. I've umm... become sort of attached to it," she blushed, burying her face in my chest._

_Fuck Hell, the things I wanted to say in response to that. How could she do what we had done not once, but twice and then blush when she said she had become attached to my cock? Luckily, my manhood was not in any way, shape or form injured; if anything his response time was quicker than ever._

_Jesus Christ, I couldn't let myself sleep with this beautiful sex angel again until we talked about everything that was going on between us. I didn't want her to feel like she was just another piece of ass because the feelings that were brewing inside me told me she was so much more._

"_So since you've become attached, does that mean I get to keep you? Honestly beautiful, I'm so damn attached to you already I don't know if I can watch you walk away from me in a few days. I've never felt what I feel when I'm with you__—__I'm scared I never will again... and frankly I don't want to feel like this unless it is with you," I said, sitting up in the bed, praying I wasn't scaring her away._

_Isabella shifted on the bed until she was sitting beside me with my hands in hers. _

"_Edward, you have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you say that. You bring a fire to me and my life that I never knew was possible. I would love stay with you forever but I just don't know if it's possible. Everything is back in Florida__—__my family, my job, and my friends. I have never known anywhere but Florida and I'm not sure that I could just up and leave," she whispered._

_I fought back my emotions__—__she wasn't ready to hear how I felt, so I would keep it locked away._

I sat staring at my suite door that she had just walked out of. In a few hours she would walk out that door, board a plane to Florida, and be gone from my life. I wanted to say that we could work out a long distance relationship, fly back and forth to see each other every couple of months, but with our schedules there would be no time for us to fly anywhere except during the summer. I wanted her to be happy and being tied down to someone who was thousands of miles away was not happiness. However, the thought of her being with someone else ripped me apart, but what could I do? We had only known each other a week, but it had been the best week of my life. Every action, word spoken, and touch came straight from my heart. It was so natural; it was as if we had known each other our entire lives. We fit together perfectly and I knew I would never find another to take her place. Isabella was one of a kind, she was my…

Oh my God, my mother and nana were right!

I jumped up off the bed and headed for the door. I had to get to my rental car in the garage in the basement of the hotel, before Isabella came back. I knew exactly what I was going to do but first I had to get my briefcase because the answer to all of this was inside. I sprinted out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Being on the twenty-third floor, it took forever so I bolted for the stairwell instead.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the basement, sure I had cleared four steps at a time on my way down, which was a hell of a lot of stairs. I knew would trek across the desert to get to her so what's a few flights of stairs? I was parked at the very back of the garage but once I reached the car I popped the trunk and retrieved my other briefcase that I rarely used but always carried with me. It contained a lot of very important documents and items that I did not want out of my reach. Opening the briefcase, I took out the item that I needed and tossed the case back into the trunk. Looking down at my watch, I knew Isabella would be back in my suite by now, wondering where the hell I was. I should have left a note telling her I would be back shortly, but I was hoping once she saw what I had, it would be worth the wait. I ran to the stairwell door I had come out.

Motherfucker, you have got to be fucking kidding me! I kicked the locked door and headed for the elevator, anxious as hell and hoping it would be quick. All I wanted was to get back upstairs to My Isabella. Finally the elevator dinged and I stepped inside, pushing the button for the twenty-third floor. Immediately I smelled the aroma of wildflowers and sunshine—I knew she had occupied this elevator recently. Fuck, just the lingering scent of her was intoxicating, firing off sparks inside me. My anxiety built as I reached my floor and I wasn't sure why, but I felt like if I didn't see or touch her soon I was going to fucking combust. The elevator doors opened and I dashed down the hallway to my suite. Flinging the door open, I was assaulted by her scent. Great, she was here. I couldn't wait to see her face when I…

Where the hell was she? I looked in the bathroom and out on the balcony. She wasn't here. Then I noticed two things – the note lying on the foot of the bed and the fact that Isabella's luggage was gone. My heart was racing... surely she didn't leave, she had just taken her luggage to the lobby, and she would be back.

_Please let that be true._

My hands were shaking as I leaned over, picking up the note off the bed. I could see wet spots on the paper—they were tears. My heart broke instantly. Why was my beautiful Isabella crying? Had Rosalie done something to upset her? Did she think I left? Reluctantly I unfolded the tear-stained paper.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_This week we spent to together was nothing short of amazing and wonderful. I never knew a man like you could actually exist, but you do and I was blessed to have you in my life, even if only for a moment. I'll never forget the smell of your skin__—__cinnamon and honey will forever be you. The spark you ignited in me each time your lips and hands caressed me, and the way our bodies fit perfectly together each time we made love; God the feeling of you inside…I don't even have the words, but what we had I will forever cherish and Chicago will forever be ours. I know you are wondering where I am…Edward I'm sorry, but there was some confusion with our flight and we have to leave ASAP. I waited as long as I could for you to get back. I'm not sure where you went but I waited till the last possible second…God, I wanted to hold you and kiss you one last time. I knew I should have done it this morning but I knew if I did it would make things real and I wasn't ready to deal with telling you goodbye. I'm still not ready to, but I have no choice, our flight leaves at 1:15pm and if we leave right now we'll make it. I'm so sorry Edward, to have to leave you a note saying goodbye, but I didn't know what else to do. There is one last thing I want you to know and I'll never forgive myself for not telling you in person. Edward Cullen, you will forever have my heart... no matter how many miles or how much time passes, you are the keeper of my heart and my soul. I will love you always!_

_Eternally Yours,_

_Isabella_

She was gone! I fell to my knees as tears poured down my face. I wanted to crawl in a fucking hole and cease to exist because without her there was no point.

In seven days I found what took most people years or even a lifetime to find…My soul mate, My everything, My fucking life!

"Fuck. Please. No," I slammed my fist into the floor repeatedly.

Then everything from the letter began to really sink in. Isabella gave me her heart and her soul; she loved me and said she would always love me. Those three things are what made me get my ass up off the floor. I looked over at the clock—12:40pm. Fucking hell, I only had thirty-five minutes to get to the airport and figure out how the hell to stop a 747 from taking off with the love of my life on board.

Within minutes I was hauling ass down the freeway toward the airport. My nerves were shot to hell and the only thing keeping me from completely losing it was the fact that I had my hand clutched tightly around the two things that represented my future.

_Please let me get there in time._

I pulled up to the airport at 1:01pm. I had fourteen minutes to figure out where the hell her gate was; thank heavens she had told me what airline she was using and that I knew what time she was boarding. I skidded to a stop at the costumer service desk, asking the direction of the gate. Of course the fucker would be on the other side of the airport. I ran as if my ass was on fire. Cutting in and out of lines, I didn't give a shit that people were yelling and cussing me. I had a time limit and it was quickly running out. I saw her gate up ahead; I was close.

_Please let her still be here._

I came to a stop at the gate and asked the lady behind the counter if the plane was still boarding. I wasn't above running down the tunnel, getting on board, and dragging her ass off the plane. Isabella was going to hear what I had to say in person because I had been holding the shit in for days, simply because I was worried about her and her feelings for me.

"Please tell me this flight is still boarding," I practically begged.

"I'm sorry sir, the plane has already pulled onto the runway, it's next to take off," she answered.

That was it, she was gone. How could she have left if all the things she said were true? How could she have given me her heart, said she loved me, then fucking left?

I sank into one of the chairs against the wall and buried my face in my shaking hands. The box and note in my pocket that were at this moment poking me in the leg reminded me of everything I'd just lost. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there crying like a fucking baby when I heard my name being whispered. Either I was hearing things or I had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Edward?" The angelic voice asked.

Everything inside me was on fire as I felt the softest set of hands pull through my hair. I didn't move just in case this wasn't real, though it felt real. I wanted to savor the feel of her hands and her touch.

"Edward please look at me," she pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Why the hell not?" the angelic voice asked, pulling on my hair ever so slightly.

"Because if I open my eyes... you, the feel of your hands, your scent…it will all disappear and I'm holding on to it as long as I can," I answered into my hands.

The air was filled with the sound of giggles.

"Edward Cullen, open your damn eyes and look at me. I swear I am not going to disappear, not unless you disappear with me," she giggled again.

Slowly I lifted my head from my hands and looked up into the face of my beautiful green eyed angel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. God that was the stupidest question ever. I didn't give a shit why she was here as long as she was, that was all I cared about.

Isabella narrowed her eyes at me. "Well I can leave." She kicked the toe of my shoe then took a step back.

"Oh no you don't," I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her thighs and pulling her between my knees, burying my face in her stomach. I inhaled deeply letting her aroma wash through me.

Isabella caressed my back as she spoke. "Edward, I'm sorry. When I got here and boarded the plane I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. I felt so empty. Edward, I got off the plane and I have no idea what I am going to do but I couldn't leave you," she cried.

I held her tightly to me as I looked up into her tear filled eyes and I knew what I had to do. I had to make her mine! Though it'd only been a week, I knew she was made for me and me for her.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with every fiber of my being. I've spent my whole life searching for you and now that I have found you I refuse to live another day without you," I smiled as I dropped my arms from around her waist.

Her green eyes sparkled as tears poured down her cheeks. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note she left.

"Did you mean everything you said in this?" I asked as I unfolded the note and handed it to her.

"Yes, Edward. You have my heart and I never want it back. It's yours!" she sobbed.

That was all I needed to hear. Placing my hands on her hips, I shifted her back a little bit as I lowered myself onto my knee in front of her, Isabella's green eyes widened as she gasped.

I pulled the small box from my pocket, opened it, and took her left hand in mine.

"This belonged to my nana. She gave it to me the day she passed away and told me that one day I'd meet a woman who would change my life forever… She'd be the reason I took each breath, the reason for my existence, and that she'd show me a love that surpassed all understanding. Isabella, you are that woman, you are my life, and I can't live without you. Isabella…Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I had huge tears rolling down my face as I slipped the four carat princess cut diamond onto her trembling finger.

"Yes, Edward… God yes! I would love to be your wife," she exclaimed as she pulled me to my feet.

I wrapped myself around her as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs and arms around me. Our lips met instantly and sparks flew as we melted into one. Such intense emotions had never flowed through me the way they did now.

Love knows no time or boundaries.

"Love, you have made me the happiest man alive," I confessed as our lips and tongues continued their dance.

We held onto each other, kissing, and loving for so long that we lost track of time. We were unaware of everything that wasn't us. Our body's infernos that reacted to each touch and kiss.

"I need you," I whispered as my mouth passed over her ear then down the soft delicate skin of neck.

"Take me, Edward. I am forever yours," she cried out.

"Forever," I growled as our bodies connected for eternity.


End file.
